


Mass Effect Andromeda: Phoenix Christmas Special 2020

by AndromedaMistwalker



Series: Mass Effect Andromeda: Phoenix [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Gay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mistletoe, Multi, Own Character, Turian, kiss, love-locked, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaMistwalker/pseuds/AndromedaMistwalker
Summary: Some funny and romantic things happen on the Phoenix during human Christmas season. Varius Talorian the turian, enjoys the time in particular and shamelessly exploits human traditions.
Series: Mass Effect Andromeda: Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084556





	1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe

The Phoenix looked a bit strange these days. Here and there plants were hanging on the walls, in the conference room, there was a strange tree with glittering things hanging from it and the human women were competing in the kitchen to see who could best make strange little brown sweet things that they fetched on the heater module. Those who did not know what was going on found the behavior of the humans the more strange. Admittedly, on the Phoenix it was normal when things weren't going normally, when, for example, Teekoy Var, the volus, fled from Thantos or Trox or from Tiran, optionally from three alone at the same time, or when Keni and Varius argued loudly with each other and fought a duel in the hangar with water spray guns. On board the Phoenix many things were normal that were probably unthinkable on other ships. Military discipline? Nothing. At the most, when the crew had to hurl themselves into battle. But such peculiar decoration had never been seen before.

Caliria Andrascus and Dr. Ven'Tisa knew what this decoration was about, and Tiran Suvay was also familiar with this so-called Christmas season, probably because of this he knitted stockings and other clothing from thick wool in the past weeks. He had given a blue sweater with yellow stars as a present to Thantos, who was always freezing anyway and had a cold after the mission on Voeld. He had even knitted a cap for the drell. Drell preferred warm to hot areas, Voeld was number one of the most hated planets in the galaxy for Thantos. Samuel had almost caught a slap in the face when he burst into laughter after seeing his _shaday_ with a woolly cap and woollen sweater with a cute star pattern.

"At least you laughed again." Had Thantos said dryly.

It happened that Varius and Samuel were both on their way to the kitchen, when Varius discovered a green branch with beige-colored small balls, nicely decorated with a red bow above him in the door frame to the corridor, where also the kitchen was. Samuel only took note of it because he could not assign Varius' surprised "hmm". In contrast to his turian crew member he knew immediately what it was and what it meant and made big eyes.

"What is this thing?" Varius asked just as Caliria was passing by and Samuel was making preparations to sneak away.

Caliria obviously knew more about human traditions and customs, because she explained to Varius in passing - and she did so in a very clear way, because she saw the Commander sneaking away - what it was all about:

"This is mistletoe. A goddess named _Frigg_ declared mistletoe a symbol of love and vowed to plant a kiss on all those who passed beneath it.

Varius became very keen-eared.

"At least that is what they say. There are different versions.” She explained further. “So on Christmas people who gather under the mistletoe have to kiss each other.”

Varius stared at her. Cast a glance at Samuel who in the meantime had taken a few steps away from the turians, hoping they had not noticed him - unsuccessfully. Varius grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back, hold him tight in his arms, grinned ominously once and kissed the poor Commander heartily who was completely taken by surprise and could do nothing but fidget. Caliria disappeared with a broad turian grin in the lower part of the ship, while at the same time Dr. Ven'Tisa appeared and got big eyes when she saw the two of them in a passionate kiss under the mistletoe, which she didn't even notice. Immediately she called up her project work and began typing busily while watching in a nearly mesmerized way.

"Very fascinating!" She said and looked delighted.

Samuel finally broke away from Varius and looked from him to the asari, who paused in her action and began to smile broadly. He looked at Varius, who grinned at him in love and laughed softly as Samuel's cheeks turned purple.

"Don't you tell anyone about this!" He warned the medical officer.

"I am keeping this under doctor-patient confidentiality.” She said serenely. “But I think half the crew's starting to know about it anyway.”

"Know about what? Wait, no, I don't wanna know!” Samuel snorted and scrammed.

Varius looked after him contentedly and then raised his head before he stretched out an arm and plucked the mistletoe from the hook. Dr. Ven'Tisa watched him questioningly.

"I like this human tradition." He chuckled. "I'm going to hang this mistletoe up in my Tech Lab. just in case our Commander shows up."

"What if there's Trox in the doorway? Or Teekoy?" Dr. Ven'Tisa asked and tilted her head.

"They don't know the tradition, and I'll be damned if I'll explain it to them." Varius replied.

"Mr. Survay, to my knowledge, knows them."

Varius looked at her.

"Have fun kissing the hanar!" She smiled and disappeared in the depth of the ship.

About an hour later, Samuel was in the hangar unloading crates from the last Nexus visit that contained primarily spare parts for the P-Nomad and drones, armor parts and electronic gadgets. Not included was the box of Christmas stuff. More of it? That had certainly been ordered by Samara or Jennifer. He was unloading the crate from the container as well, shaking his head, when Varius came to him and took the box of drone parts before he went back to the Tech Lab. Just as he had entered, Keni appeared and stopped Varius in the doorway from leaving the Tech Lab, probably asking if she could have some of the components.

Samuel glanced at them when he noticed that there was mistletoe hanging over the door frame. He didn't have to think long before a small desire for revenge tempted him to call over to the two:

"Hey, Keni, can't you see what's hanging over you?"

Keni turned her head and looked questioningly over at Samuel through her violet visor. Varius followed her gaze. Samuel grinned wryly.

"This is mistletoe, and legend has it that when two meet under it, they must kiss."

One could see the quarian's eyes grow wide behind the visor. "You want me to kiss a turian?!"

Varius' eyes widened as well. "Uhm, no, that's just a human tradition." He said quickly.

"You don't have to, but if you don't, you or someone you like may suffer great misfortune." Samuel shrugged.

.

"Oh, dear!" Keni cried. "I wouldn't want that!"

"Then you should kiss him, it will ward off any misfortune for the coming year."

Varius narrowed his eyes and gave Samuel a warning look, which he returned with aplomb. Framing Keni was mean, but she would certainly believe him.

"Do I have to take off my helmet to do that?" Keni asked.

"If you don't mind, a direct touch will increase the protection against mischief." Gods, he could be such an asshole.

Varius gritted his fangs, but talking out of it was impossible now. He watched helplessly as Keni removed her helmet, turned to him and kissed him. Samuel couldn't see Keni's face, but it was enough to see Varius' grimace, who looked something like a panicked cockatoo. He had to restrain himself from laughing and pressed a hand over his mouth. By the time Keni was done kissing the panicked turian, Samuel had put on a serious face again.

"There, is that enough?" She asked. "Because that was very weird."

"Oh, that's enough for a very, very long time." Samuel said, suppressing another grin.

Keni contentedly picked up the components she needed and toddled away, while Samuel, still smirking, unloaded the remaining boxes, for stowing away. Fropm the corner of his eye he saw Varius stomping toward.

"That was mean!" The turian complained.

"No, that was fair." Samuel replied calmly.

"Why, because of what? Because of the kiss upstairs? Oh, come on, as if you didn't like it." Varius spread his mandibles to a smirk.

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll talk Trox into kissing you, too."

Varius glared at Samuel before following him into the storeroom. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You bet I would, and if you're going to traipse after me, you'd better take a box with you." The elf instructed him, whereupon Varius grumbled and grabbed a box following Samuel to the storage.


	2. A little bit oft Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas on the Phoenix with gift, alcohol, music and a little indicated human turian romance at the end.
> 
> To get an approximate impression of a stabata I chose the instrument sambuca, an ancient roman string instrument, only that the sound is not quite so clear. Here is roughly what Varius plays among other things:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COpe-Nq6QaY

The Phoenix crew had gathered on the Entertainment Deck for that special month in the human calendar. Some found these customs odd, but everyone had come except Jennifer Sola and Dr. Ven'Tisa who were on the Nexus for a medical conference, and Caliria Andrascus, who had travelled to Elaaden for "business." Samuel had not questioned anything, just given promise that she would not get into trouble. And if so – she would be able to contact the Phoenix.

Caliria credited Samuel for not questioning her morally, a lot of people on board the Phoenix did, because a lot of crew members had a questionable past and the Phoenix was sometimes called not only a "flying madhouse" but also a "ship of second chances". Perhaps this crew would not exist in this way if its captain was not himself a former shadowrunner who had equally a dark past and received a second chance.

It had been Samara and Patricia's work to get the Phoenix crew in the mood for a Christmas party. It had to be said, they had made big effort with decorations, food and drinks for every species and the general entertainment. Samuel wondered how the Emissary, of all people, had been able to devote so much time to a celebration, to which Samara had simply replied:

“Too busy is a myth. People make time for things that are important to them. ‘Cause it’s not about having time, it’s about making time.”

Words like these reminded him why his sister was who she was.

Almost everyone had carved out a little time to attend this ominous celebration, not least to finally get rid of the gift he or she had had to make for another member of the crew. Patricia had seriously managed to persuade most of the crew to participate in a Christmas Secret Santa, and since no one really knew how it worked, no one really knew who had given which gift to whom.

Samuel had not been quite so enthusiastic about it, but Samara had been nagging him for so long, once she had gotten to see him, until he had eventually relented: the greatest strength of the Emissary was to convince others beside ability to resolve conflicts. She had actually planned a special surprise for Samuel, because she had wanted to invite Saraan. Unfortunately, he was still not well enough to come to the celebration. In any case, the doctor – healer in Angara - Dr. ja Varuhn, forbade him to participate in any activities outside his home. Garuhna al Vidas had come to the celebration with Govaan and they too had brought native food and that insidious angaran liquor and an angaran game.

The two angara were very curious, Garuhna in particular wanted to know everything about this festival, she was very interested in human culture. Therefore, she spent much time with Patricia Potter and Dr. Ven'Tisa, while Govaan tried to convince Samuel and Thantos to try more than two glasses of the liquor.

The table of gifts was full and the gifts were just waiting to finally be unwrapped. Curious, Keni and Teekoy crept around the table, eyeing the partially wrapped items until Samara, along with Jake, began handing out the gifts. It wasn't too hard to figure out who had knitted the custom salarian beanie Deen Watts received. It looked quite funny as he made a sight of himself.

"Now you can finally be distinguished!" Nakmor Trox Ghurak had said, he had always had trouble telling the twins apart.

The twins had looked at him questioningly, saying that they knew exactly who they were. Trox's look in response was amusing. Samara's eyes widened as she unwrapped her gift.

Patricia came over to her and looked at the object. "What is this?"

"It's a s _tabata_ , I think." Samara replied impressed. "Wow, it must have cost a fortune!"

She looked at the instrument, carefully turning and twisting it to look at the ornate engravings. It was a nine stringed instrument, long and narrow, which was plucked. When Samara touched the strings the sound was slightly reminiscent of that of a distorted sambuca. Varius squatted down next to the woman sitting on the sofa.

"Let me help you, it needs tuning." He said, causing the emissary to look surprised.

While the others talked and unwrapped presents, Varius tuned the stringed instrument watched by the interested and fascinated looks of Samara, Garuhna and Patricia, explaining that it was played with both hands and gave off a similar flanging sound as turian subvocals. When the first clear sounds were heard, the rest of the crew looked at the little group on the sofa.

Samara was impressed by the ease and skill with which the turian operated the instrument, "You seem to know your stuff really well, Talorian."

Varius smiled sheepishly, "well, I used to play the _stabata_ , haven’t done it for ages." He admitted.

"Why don't you play something for us?" Samara suggested and received approval.

Varius was reluctant at first, but then allowed himself to be persuaded and started to play. What was supposed to be a short intermezzo turned out to be a small repertoire of strangely mellifluous songs.

Even Samuel stood there, arms folded in front of his chest and leaning with one shoulder, listening devoutly to the musical performance. from time to time Varius, who was sitting on the floor, looked at Samuel and and held his gaze for a few seconds as they looked at each other while he continued to play - without looking at the instrument. Forgot all the songs and how to play – as if!

The songs sounded wonderful on the exotic instrument, after the hearing got used to the alien sound. When he stopped big hand was given, even from Keni. He finally returned the instrument to its rightful owner, who set about practising a bit on it and claimed Varius had to become her _stabata_ teacher.

"Will you stop checking the Nexus News and try to enjoy the evening?" Samara appeared next to her brother at some point later.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her pronunciation discreetly testifying to an elevated blood alcohol level. She had seen that her brother had sat down in the back of the room and was typing away on his omnitool. No doubt he had called up the APEX board as usual and checked the orders to see what was coming up in the near future. Even Thantos had joined in the hustle and bustle in the meantime for he was sitting with Garuhna and having fun confabulating. They seemed to get along very well. But the dear APEX Shadow Team Commander couldn’t stop from being dutiful, Samuel just didn't seem to be able to unwind, as so often. On the table before the sofa he was sitting there was a dark grey small box, untouched. Probably his gift he had forgotten.

Samara squatted down next to him. "What did you get?" The look on her brother's face led her to conclude: "you haven't even opened it yet, have you?"

She pressed the box into his hands for opening. Varius sat at the bar next to Trox and Jake, watching Samara and the commander unnoticed. He smirked into his cup as he saw Samuel raise his eyebrows, apparently not quite knowing how to react. He had pulled a dark metal necklace out of the box with a deep red mollusk-like pendant.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Samara squeaked. "Do you want me to put it on you? Gimme that!"

Samuel hesitated with an answer, reason enough to simply take the necklace from him and put it on the white-haired elf's neck. Samara took the pendant between her fingers and examined it. There was an engraving on the shell, a symbol they could not place.

Varius liked that Samuel was wearing _his_ gift. It had been an amusing coincidence that he had had to give a gift to the commander, of all people. Humans had interesting and quite pleasant rites and traditions. Especially this custom with the mistletoe was definitely appealing and a wonderful reason to kiss his crush.

Garuhna persuaded Samuel, Samara and Thantos to join her and Govaan in playing a game that angara liked to pass the time with on some evenings. It was quickly explained and easy to play, but it turned out that Garuhna was extremely skilled at this game and thanks to the rule that the loser had to take a big swig of angaran liquor, Samara was drunk like a sailor in the night, opt out before she was completely smashed and retired in the company of Jake Goodwin. Thantos and Samuel, who were a bit reluctant, tried to hold back like the angara did – with moderate success. In the end Garuhna was the winner and no one was a spring chicken.

Samuel retreated from Thantos and the angara, stumbled to the bar to get some water and some solid snacks to lower the level of alcohol in his blood. In the process, he first bumped into Keni who was dancing, tumbled and found himself next to Varius who was sitting on anothrer sofa, eyeing his gift. The latter gaped at the commander in puzzlement before twisting his mandibles into a grin.

"Hey, Commander. Had a little too much?"

"Mmmh, yeah. This booze is sssneaky...so much for no more alcohol." Samuel babbled, apparently having articulation difficulties.

Varius watched in amusement as Samuel tried to stand up, not thinking to help him while Keni staggered towards the two. She too had obviously had a good drink and she sat down on the sofa and leaned against Samuel. Varius wriggled his mandibles and growled softly, barely audible. He got so jealous so quickly.

"Commaaaander, I'm ssshhhhoooooooo glad to be part of yyyour crew!" The quarian slurred. "Even if I don't like your mate." She pointed at Varius.

"I don't like you either." The turian replied dryly.

"Be peaceful. And he is not..my mate." Samuel grumbled.

Varius said nothing to that, just gently stroked Samuel's lower back. Samuel was aware of the touch, but was no longer in a position to debate with himself about his emotions, so he let it happen. In order not to make Keni ask further questions about the strange relationship between him and Varius, he continued speaking.

"I'm glad you're comfortable, Keni." He said and asked, looking at her. “How did you get that drunk? How do you even drink or eat?”

“I’m no_drunk! I’m peffeffctly fine! Buut...to answer your question: our breathing masks…. have remmmmovable elements. Fo’ drinks, I acquired the invention of an ingenious quarian from the Milky Way, an (she definitely had difficulties spelling these words) emegy indu port. An... _emergency induction port_!”

She proudly rose a straw. Samuel and Varius blinked at her.

"That's a straw." Samuel said.

"Emergency induction port!" Keni repeated steadfastly and leaned to Samuel, staring at him with white glowing eyes behind a green visor.

“Okay, okay.” Samuel chuckled.

The three of them watched the goings-on. Patricia was on the dance floor with Teekoy and the Watts twins, while Trox was chatting with Tiran and Govaan at the bar. Thantos and Garuhna were chatting on the sofa, Garuhna giggled and smiled at Thantos who also seemed very detached and relaxed. Samuel watched his _shaday_ and a smile flitted across his reddened lips like a brief breeze. He seemed to get along very well with Garuhna, that was cute. The angara looked to him at that moment and beckoned him over.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Samuel." Garuhna said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're here." Samuel replied honest.

Garuhna looked at him from her iridescent cat-like eyes. "I'm sure it would have been nice for you if Saraan had been here too, right?" She asked frankly.

Samuel's gaze twitched shyly to the ground as he replied, spurred on by the alcohol: "yes, it definitely would have been." He looked at the angara again: "how is he?"

Garuhna certainly detected a glimmer of hope in the human eyes when she said: "he's on the mend, in fact tomorrow he'll probably be released from the infirmary to return home."

In a burst of unprecedented relief – and a uncontrolled reaction - Samuel closed his eyes and spoke softly: "thank the gods."

Thantos, who sat silently with the two, smiled fleetingly.

"Come visit us as soon as you can and Saraan is back on his feet." Garuhna suggested.

"I'd love to." Samuel replied, smiling gently before something occurred to him. "Um...is there anything Saraan likes a lot?" Seeing the questioning look, he shyly explained, "I...would like to give him something, it's tradition amongst humans this time of the year. If... that's all right?"

Garuhna smiled broadly now. "That's fine, of course. And, yes, he loves a certain body oil from Elaaden. It's his favorite oil. He very rarely gets to travel to Elaaden, and when he's there, he doesn't have a chance to get the oil, so..." She smirked profoundly.

Samuel thanked. He really needed to send a message to Caliria to look for this oil while she was still on Elaaden. If he wasn't mistaken, she was going to return the day after tomorrow. These feelings that awoke when he thought of Saraan or one spoke of him, they were so different from those he felt when Varius was with him, destroying his world of discipline and aloofness. He was soon to find that out again. And, how defenceless he had become in the face of it.

Thanks to the alcohol in his blue blood, Varius had a mischievous moment once again, perhaps it was also a small act of revenge out of jealousy, when he approached Samuel in an unobserved moment as he was fishing for a bottle of water under the counter of the bar for the non-alcoholic drinks were not on the shelves, of course. He grabbed the other man from behind pulled him backwards which really wasn’t too hard and before Samuel knew it, the turian had bitten him gently on the neck.

"Ouch! Varius, you ass…!" Samuel mumbled in a daze. "Are you nuts?"

"Oh, come on, that didn't hurt." Varius said with the whiff of turian brandy.

"It doesn't matter, do'at again and I'll beat...beat the hell outta you." Samuel threatened and rose to get away from Varius.

Normally he wouldn't have just threatened but concerning the situation he was quite hand-tough. And more trusting. And unknowingly and unwillingly more cuddly. And Varius knew that very well.

"Oh, now I’m scared." The turian chuckled and let him go.

"You're pwetty drugged up, too, aren't you?"

"Yep." The chief engineer grinned. “But not as much as you.”

"I'm drunk e...nough that maybe I ...can finally get sssome ssleep later." Samuel sighed, truthfully in a way he probably wouldn't have sobered up. Then he tried to be serious. "Varius, cut out this nonsense or the crew will think we're together."

"They're welcome to that." Varius smiled narrowly. He looked at Samuel's face. "You're really cute when you're drunk."

"I mean it!" Samuel poured himself some water.

Varius also grabbed something non-alcoholic, he didn't want to end up smashed, even if he would have to drink a lot more to reach that point. He regarded the sleepy elf with amusement before his gaze fell on the necklace.

"Do you like the gift?"

"Then you...had me." Samuel mumbled of course meaning the Secret Santa.

"Oh yes I know I had you." The other grinned.

"You really are a lecher." Samuel said

"Suits you anyway, that necklace."

"Samara put it on me before I could protest."

"I'm glad you're wearing it."

Samuel took the pendant between his fingers, examining the mollusk.

Varius looked at the deep red shell as well, explaining, "These shells originally grow endemically along the shallow tide pools of the oceanic areas on Palaven. They are usually used for very special occasions, made into a bracelet. It’s said they’re almost unbreakable."

He left out for what occasion they were actually worn, maybe he would come back to it later. Good Samuel didn’t ask for the proper sense.

"What does the symbol mean?" Samuel asked.

"Loyalty." Replied Varius.

Samuel glanced at Varius and noticed he was looking at him as well, causing an oppressive flare inside his very being. "Why... this of all things?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because I want you to know that I am loyal to you, devoted. But not bigoted. Loyal in battle, against all odds, and in...other matters as well." Various explained quietly. "Besides, you would have refused any other gift."

"Mh, then. Thanks for that." Said Samuel uncomfortably.

"Anytime." Varius replied and drank from his glass while not taking his eyes off Samuel.

That gaze gave him a slight chill.

While they were standing at the bar Varius glanced at the drell and the angara woman. They were sitting together, Garuhna had leaned against Thantos and rested her head on his shoulder. _Cute those two_ , he thought. It seems that the old drell will also find someone. That scene reminded him of his past with Tristan, whom he had met in a bar. They had known each other before due to their military careers, but never interacted. That night on Omega was the first time they really talked to each other and realized they got along well. Too well. Actually it was a great time. Until …. His mind wandered and dipped into the past and it was Samuel that brought him back to present when the elf pushed past Varius, out from behind the counter to join the other crew members.

The evening went pleasantly, there was dancing, drinking, chatting, and as time passed, the Entertainment Deck emptied. As Garuhna and Govaan prepared to leave, Samuel escorted the two angara to see them off. They hugged in the friendly manner of the native people and Samuel promised Garuhna to come visit them as soon as Saraan was back home. She would write to him immediately when he was feeling better.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again." Garuhna smiled warmly. "Please give my regards to Thantos!" She added. “Maybe he wants to accompany you when you visit us?”

"I will. And I will definitely ask him" Samuel indicated a smile.

Thantos had fallen asleep on the sofa, the good guy wasn’t able to hold much drinks just like Samuel. He groped to the slumbering drell after re-entering the deck and tried to wake his soul brother, but he only grumbled sullenly.

"Thantos, hey." Samuel smirked. "Are you going to sleep here?"

"Mhmmm..." Thantos nodded languidly.

He suddenly raised one arm and began to grope for something with clumsy movements. Samuel watched him with uncomprehending eyes when Thantos reached the elf's collar, grabbed it and yanked with such unexpected force that Samuel fell and ended kneeling next to the drell who had a damn hard grip despite being drunk.

"Urgh!" Samuel tried to free himself. "Ey, find another cuddly toy."

"No. You stay." The drell growled, pulling Samuel close to him, regardless of the fact that he was in a rather uncomfortable position.

Well wonderful, his beloved _shaday_ was drunk and I a cuddle mode. Somehow Samuel managed to free himself watched by amused Patricia, Teekoy and a grinning Varius who lend a helping hand. Together they took him out of the room and moved him to the Observation Deck. There he would be able to sleep undisturbed - and not disturb anyone in case he snored. Varius then persuaded Samuel to return with him to the entertainment deck once again. Ten minutes he would stay. He was tired. Very tired. Even though he knew he wouldn't really get much sleep again. Teekoy said goodbye, and Patricia looked tired, too.

"Samara left her present." Samuel stated when he spotted the _s_ _tabata_ next to the sofa where his sister had been sitting and practising after Varius' performance. "Did you give it to her?" He asked Varius, who replied in the negative. Samuel stretched. "Mh, why don't you play it again?"

Varius looked at him: "did you like it, huh?"

"It sounded good, yeah." He admitted.

Varius smiled mildly and leaned toward Samuel. "As you wish." He said in a soft sub-vocaled tone.

He fetched the instrument and returned to sit down before the sofa Samuel was sitting on, giving the impression of a sitar or a koto player. It took a view moments to figure out what song he might intone and seemed to have made up his mind when, a little later, the wondrous, alien flanging sounds filled the room, instantly giving a different aura to the veil that lingered. It was a quiet, gentle melody, light sounding, not serious and yet not too playful, going pleasantly to the ear and caressing the spirit. A sound to doze off. Samuel had to admit the turian was talented – as far as he could say. Varius played, as if he had never stopped playing this instrument.

Listening to that strange but pleasant soothing sound Samuel's thoughts drifted to Saraan. Pity that he could not have been here but maybe it had been better that way for having Varius and Saraan in the same room, possibly showing more of their antipathy for each other at a certain alcohol level, would have been nothing desirable. Still, he would have liked to spend that evening with Saraan. He missed him. He missed those intensive blue cat eyes, that incredible deep, slightly distorted voice, the way he spoke, the looks he gave him, his hearthwarming smile...

Gods, enough of that! He snorted softly. Enough of this emotional crap. He was captain of a ship, commanded a crew that admittedly consisted mainly of ex-felons or lunatics, and his path dictated that he put emotions aside. He should damn well take better care of himself and stop being so familiar with Varius. Originally, he hadn’t wanted that all. But Varius had managed to bind him to himself over months of sheer work in a way that made him more vulnerable to his advances. He somehow had bound his feelings, It felt strange, like a chain. Nonsense! When the human calendar would indicate a new year, he would carry out this resolution: he had to find his way back to the one he was before. He had to! He ignored the little voice that said: you won't make it anyway, you dumbass enslaved by feelings.

_A jet of fire descended upon him and a loud, inhuman roar echoed hideously in his ears,_ _as_ _he could make out the outline of a giant_ _dark_ _figure,_ _staring at him with a red glowing eye, giving him a massive chill. He knew, he_ _**knew** _ _he would die right now. The sound that creature made was beyond description._ _There was no escape. No shelter before the coming doom_ _and_ _just_ _as_ _a_ _red light enveloped him completely he startled._

Dazed and still a bit horrified, he looked around. No red beam, no roar. He was sitting on the sofa on the Entertainment Deck. Apparently he had fallen asleep, lulled by the melody of the _s_ _tabata_ which still filled the room in its soothing way. He looked lazily from the turian to the empty stool where Patricia had been sitting. She was gone. Varius just plucked quietly in front of him and looked at him after he had noticed that the elf had woken up.

"Mh, how long have I been a..asleep?" Samuel asked. “Whee.” Alcohol.

"Not even half an hour." Varius replied. "I was about to stop and leave because you were asleep. But..." he mused Samuel's face "apparently a nightmare has visited you again, huh?"

Samuel nodded curtly, stretching and yawning. "I'm off to bed. Thanks for that little audition."

"All by yourself?"

Varius's question caused Samuel to pause for a moment which made the turian happy for he liked it when his commander didn't just ignore him anymore. In the past, he would have just walked away. Now, even such simple questions seemed to be enough.

"Yesh, alone." The elf answered.

"Now, what if I want another gift from you?" Varius remained seated on the floor, tilted his head at an angle, and looked up at Samuel.

He didn't really want to know what kind of gift Varius wanted. "If it has’o do with me an’... you in a bed, ffforget it."

"A kiss?" The turian asked, smiling mischievously.

"No?"

"Pretty please?" Varius gave him a hangdog look.

"Hmph."

Samuel noticed how inebriated he was. Some became very trusting in that state. He was one of those some and he found turians attractive and Varius knew that damn well. Samuel tried to stand up and Varius watched him do so. The elf, who was usually elegant and graceful like a feline predator when he moved, now rather gave the impression of a treant on marijuana. Not only did this look very entertaining, it caused Varius to tease his crush once again by cheekily grabbing his supporting leg and pulling it away, causing Samuel to fall back onto the sofa.

"Wha...hey!" He complained.

Varius straightened up and insinuatingly crawled between Samuel's legs. "What is it?" He asked with a smirk, propping his elbows on the other man's thighs.

"Don't interrupt me when..I'm ...ffff….trying to get up." The elf grumbled.

Varius' gaze wandered briefly down Samuel's torso, toward his crotch as a lascivious thought struck his mind. However, the cutie seemed far too tired and far too drunk to seduce him now. He was intoxicated himself - not as much as Samuel though because the fact that he could play the _s_ _tabata_ despite alcohol did say something about his skill. He thought, stretched, and then leaned toward Samuel's face, supporting himself with his hands from the latter's thighs.

"Mmmh, lemme up." Samuel demanded with a lazy voice.

"For a price, my grumpy Commander." Varius chortled.

"No."

"Yes." He approached him slowly.

"Uh-uh!" Samuel shook his head languidly.

"Mhm." Varius smiled and paused just millimetres from the other's lips. "Drunk kisses are the best." He breathed.

Samuel felt that tingling sensation intensify when Varius was so close to him. The turian began to gently rub his head and mandibles against Samuel's cheeks, which made him chuckle quietly. Somehow it reminded him of a cuddling cat rubbing its head against a human's face.

"You...remin’me of a cat." He mussitatet.

Varius did not answer, but gave Samuel a very profound look before his lips were close to Samuel's again, murmuring softly in desire causing a gentle burning inside Samuel’s body. He wanted Samuel to make the final move.

The diamond eyes twitched back and forth between Varius' eyes and his mouth plates. He definitely felt that tingling inside him, but, damn it, he was drunk! And it was therefore quite unfair what Varius was doing. Crap. He didn't want to and yet he wanted to. He hesitated even more and then finally timidly gave in to an inexplicable urge as he reached out to Varius for a fleeting kiss. Varius spread his mandibles slightly into a smile and murmured pleasantly when he felt that sensual touch.

"Mmm, sweetie." He whispered.

Samuel shook his head gently and closed his eyes. "Pain in the neck."

"Oh should I give you a neck massage" The turian asked.

"No. This is… this issssa idiom for an annoying pessson." He sighed softly. "Now cut the nonsense and ...lemme get up already. Please."

Varius looked at his lips and wondered if he should give in to the request. He did so then, slowly pulling back and standing up, then he held out a claw to Samuel to help him stand and pulled him to his feet, but did not let go of his hand, when he noticed Samuel swaying a bit. Instead he hold him a little closer, placing the other hand on his back.

"Wow, damn." He leaned against Varius. "No more alcohol. Somehow...I never stick to it."

Varius smirked. Thoughtfully, he looked down at Samuel, contemplating the human's face framed by strands of white silk hair, the fair skin, the slightly flushed cheeks, the lips he wanted to seal with kisses whenever he had the chance. That just now was quite a small success.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Varius asked with amusement, to which Samuel shook his head but made no effort to move. "Don't fall asleep standing up, sweetie."

"I'm not sleeping." Samuel finally disengaged himself from Varius and groped away lazily. "Good night."

"Sleep well, _caris_." Said Varius, looking after him, feeling his heart begin to beat a few beats faster.

He smiled. He had him almost right where he wanted him.


End file.
